Dora Escapes From India
Dora Escapes from India is the 27th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript (Dora kills the tiger with a gun, runs away from India, goes on the aeroplane and returns to GoAnimate City.) Dora: "Yes! I'm back to GoAnimate City! Goodbye India!" (Dora runs out of the airport and went into the video store.) Store manager: "Can I help you?" Dora: "Yes! I would like to buy The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars on DVD." Store manager: "Sure. I'll go and get that DVD for you!" gives the store manager the money and store manager hands the The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars DVD to Dora Store manager: "Here you go." Dora: "Yay, I finally got The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars on DVD!" (At home) Dora: "Now that I have The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars on DVD, I'm going to watch it right now." (101 minutes later) Dora: "Oh my god! That was the best show I ever saw! Since my parents are at Australia, I'm going to buy Nickelodeon Dance on Wii. But first, I need to make my room scary so they won't come in!" (1 hour later) Dora: "There! Now my house looks scary! Now it's time to buy Nickelodeon Dance!" Dylan Priest: "I'm going to check if Dora hasn't uploaded anymore fake VHS openings!" (Dylan Priest gets scared by the poster of a screaming anime guy) Dylan Priest: "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Holy crap! What the hell is that at Dora's house?" Slippy V: "Why is her house black? And there's a note. Let's see what it says." (Dylan Priest and Slippy V become shocked due to the inappropriate note. The note says: "April Fools you spoot-head. Now kiss your centaur girlfriend's sweet hot ass. Freak you, Dora Marquez. P.S., don't call my parents!") Dylan Priest: "Oh! (15x) I'm so mad at her at that April Fools' prank she gave me. I'm going to call her parents about this!" Dora's dad: (over the phone) "Hello, can I help you?" Dylan Priest: "Mr. Marquez, your daughter sent me an inappropriate note and scared me by sending me a poster of a screaming anime guy. Can you donate the DVD of The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars to me?" Dora's dad: (over the phone) "Don't worry, Dylan. My wife and I will ground her for escaping from India, scaring you and making an inappropriate note. Plus, The Backyardigans was a TV show made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. and Nelvana!" (In the living room) Dora's dad: "Dora! How dare you escape from India, buying a DVD of The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars, and sending out an inappropriate note and a picture of a screaming anime guy to Dylan! That's dreadfully terrible to him! What did that note say to him?" Dora: "April Fools you spoot-head. Now kiss your centaur girlfriend's sweet hot ass. Freak you, Dora Marquez. P.S., don't call my parents!" Dora's dad: "Dora! That's not very nice of you! That does it! You are grounded (15x) for super infinity!" Dora's mom: "Now we're going to call the good Warren Cook, Anthony Abate, Mrs. Shaw, Mr. Dike and the whole gang on the phone!" (When everyone showed up) Dora's dad: "Good Warren Cook, Anthony Abate, Jack Loves Disneyland, Taylor Hayes, Ryder, Leopold Slikk, Tori, Donha, Rai, Sena, Finn, Gumball and Darwin Watterson, Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike, you guys are all here. Where's NathanDesignerBoy7?" Warren Cook: "He's giving Angelica Pickles punishments at Angelica's house with The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, Justin the Rat from the Secret of NIMH, Mrs. Brisby, Timothy Brisby, Fievel from An American Tail, KiraKiraPopPrincess26, ErictheDisneyGuy, Wally Trollman, Thomas the Tank Engine, Winnie the Pooh, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, Mary Poppins, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl, Dusty Crophopper, Lightning McQueen, Crystal Alice, NozomiRocks2007, Daniel, Amanda, the good Kart, FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP, Alex Kimble, CheeseDoodles65, TheSuperBaxter, Harry, TheJojuan4444, Joseph Selaty, Dylan McCarthy, Emily Movolvoski, Aaron, Maya, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Kayla, Cooper Collins and his dad, Greenstar Emily 2002, Savannah, Neal, DavidtheAnimationGuy, LouieLouie95. Ericina, Ferris Bueller, Queen Lanolin, Abney, Teal and the Angry Video Game Nerd." Dora's mom: "Alright! Now listen up, everybody, Dora is grounded for super infinity! So we need to give her huge punishments. But first, introduce yourselves." Leopold Slikk: "Slippy V, why are you wearing a crown?" Slippy V: "Because someone wants me to wear a crown because I'm the king of troublemakers." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you put a scary poster to Dylan Priest." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you put a note that said 'April Fools you spoot-head. Now kiss your centaur girlfriend's sweet hot ass. Freak you, Dora Marquez. P.S., don't call my parents!'" Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. I heard that you painted your house black!" Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. You have been a bad student the same as Angelica Pickles!" Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. You won't watch my show anymore, because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. I'm so freaking mad at you for making fake VHS openings!" Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. We're so mad at you for escaping from India." Gumball Watterson: "I'm Gumball Watterson. Dora, when are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?" Darwin Watterson: "And I'm Darwin Watterson. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the history of YouTube!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) evil student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You're going to summer school when it's summer!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you an ultra strong strict lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Darwin Watterson: "That's right, Dora! That means diapers forever!" Gumball Watterson: "You will forget your memories captured by, you will lose everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Sena: "You will be banned from stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Rai: "You will receive slappings and spankings for the rest of your life!" Donha: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Vyond, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows, no Paramount and Nickelodeon video games, no Paramount and Nickelodeon related stuff, and nothing made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Tori: "There's also no fast food places or beverages related to Pepsi. The only things you will eat are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Jack in the Box, Sonic Drive-In, Coca-Cola beverages, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, spinach, baby food, and other foods you hate!" Dora: "No! I hate McDonald's, Wendy's, Jack in the Box, Sonic Drive-In, Coca-Cola beverages, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, spinach, baby food, and others!" Leopold Slikk: "Too bad, Dora. Those are the only things you'll eat from now on!" Ryder: "You will eat baby food and play with baby toys! Why? Because you look like a big baby!" Taylor Hayes: "You will be forced to watch TV shows like Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, Miami Vice, Milo Murphy's Law, Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, That's So Raven, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb, Good Luck Charlie, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Family Guy, American Dad, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Friends, Scrubs, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, House of Mouse, Malcolm in the Middle, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, and other shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Jack Loves Disneyland: "Also, baby shows like Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Bits and Bobs, Little Robots, Mister Maker, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, Arthur, Sesame Street, The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Thomas and Friends, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, Everything's Rosie, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Twirlywoos, Clangers, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Sarah and Duck, Postman Pat, Camberwick Green, Trumpton, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, The Herbs, PJ Masks, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Anthony Abate: "You will be forced to listen to music like Justin Bieber, The Russian Troloman, Rebecca Black, Tunak Tunak Tun, Ed Sheeran, Oly Murs, Bruno Mars, George Michael, Michael Jackson, Michael Bublé, Meghan Trainor, Sam Smith, The Beatles, Radio Disney, Disney music, and tons more not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies for the rest of your life." Dylan Priest: "I agree with everyone." Slippy V: "Me too." Dora's mom: "Me three." Dora's dad: "Me four. Now I'm going to put diapers on you!" (Dora's dad puts a diaper on Dora) Dora's dad: "Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play your video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for mega infinity!" Dora: (running away) "WAAAAAH!" Dylan Priest: “And before we end the video. I would like to say something. April Fools, everybody!"